Conventionally, this kind of transfer apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Specification No. 57-123315, has a trolley device having a plurality of trolleys, said trolley device having a hanger attached thereto, a trolley guide rail for supporting and guiding the trolleys, a rail disposed above said first rail for supporting and guiding a driving device. In such transfer apparatus, when a car body suspended by a hanger is moved in a treating liquid, the following has to be considered.
(A) When the car body brought into the treating liquid, it sometimes tends to float, making it necessary to make accurate the entry angle. Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 56-136999, the track is tilted at a predetermined angle to obtain the required entry angle or, besides this arrangement, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-21343, a guide rail is provided depending on the kind of the hanger to obtain the required entry angle.
(B) In order to prevent the car body from taking out a large amount of treating liquid when leaving the treating liquid, it is necessary to make accurate the exit angle. Conventionally, as disclosed in aforesaid Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 56-136999 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-21343, the exit angle is determined by a track and a guide rail.
(C) When air remains in the car body brought into the treating liquid, the car body leaving the treating liquid is dented under the influence of the hydrostatic pressure or the support position of the car body is deviated. Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 56-136999, a suspender is swung or, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 56-141883, this problem has been coped with by deforming the conveyor to swing the suspension member.
(D) If the dripping of treating liquid from the car body does not terminate, this treating liquid will be carried to the next liquid tank.
In the various prior art examples described above, since the entry angle and exit angle are restricted to particular values, optimum angles cannot be obtained when handling different car bodies, though there will be no problem when handling the same car bodies. For this reason, when handling differenct car bodies, a manually operable float-preventing device has heretofore been provided to the hanger. According to this arrangement, however, the hanger becomes complicated and large-sized and, moreover, a manual operation, which is troublesome, is required. Further, when a car body is tilted in the treating liquid, a special operating device for swinging the suspender will be required, though such special operating device is not disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Sepcification No. 56-136999. Further, a complicated construction such as a sinuous conveyor will be required, as found in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 56-141883.